


Forced To See

by Dannyblue



Series: Torn [3]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannyblue/pseuds/Dannyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wyatt sees Chris kissing some girl, he has to find a way to deal with his chaotic emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced To See

It was like he was blind, scabs covering his eyes, keeping him from seeing. Then, one day, someone dug their fingers in deep, and ripped the scabs away.

Wyatt stopped dead in his tracks on the walkway. He couldn't breathe, yet there was a scent. An acrid, bitter stench that made his stomach turn. He couldn't feel, but there was cold, like ice water running through his veins, freezing him from the inside. And he couldn't see anything but them. Like the world had gone dark except for the spotlight shining on the front porch. Making sure he could see.

See Chris kissing that girl.

He couldn't remember most of what happened after that. Except that the kiss seemed to go on forever. And there was this ache, worse than any pain he'd suffered fighting demons. Like someone had planted a stake in his chest, and it was digging and twisting, plunging deeper and deeper. The pain was piercing and sharp. All-consuming, because the rest of his body had gone numb.

They must have seen him, finally, because the girl let out a startled squeak and pulled away from his brother. And Chris said something like, "Geez, Wyatt! A little privacy."

He remembered acting like nothing was wrong. Joking and teasing, threatening to let something slip that would embarrass his little brother in front of this new girl he so obviously liked.

Chris introduced them. And, as it turned out, this was Debbie. The same girl Chris dumped Wyatt to go to the movies with. And Wyatt could almost understand why. Because Debbie, with her strawberry blond curls and hazel eyes, was a very pretty girl, just the type to catch his brother's eye.

As Wyatt stood there, acting like he didn't care, he wanted nothing more that to plant his fist in the middle of all that pretty.

They all went inside. Because, apparently, Debbie was there to work on some school project with Chris.

When Mom and Dad met her, they got these sappy looks on their faces. Like, "Aw, isn't that sweet. Chris brought home a girl." They were watching Chris and Debbie—little, knowing smiles on their faces—like they were the cutest thing they'd ever seen. Like they'd forgotten that, at 15, their youngest son was a walking, talking hormone,

And Wyatt thought, _Yeah, I wonder how "sweet" and "romantic" you'd think it was if you could look inside Chris's head right now. Your youngest son is a fifteen year-old, walking, talking hormone. I bet he has more on his mind for Debbie than holding hands and chaste kisses with their mouths closed. He probably spends most of his time trying to think of some way to get between this little bitch's legs. And, from what I saw, she'd let him._

And, suddenly, she wasn't such a pretty girl anymore. She was something revolting. Repulsive. and unclean. And the thought of Chris touching her—of Chris _wanting_ to touch her—made him sick.

Wyatt left then, because his body was humming with power and emotion. And his fingers were twitching, so eager to give that power release. It was all still too raw, the image of that kiss frozen in his memory. And he didn't think he had enough control to deal with this. Not yet.

 

* * *

 

He didn't remember how many demons he killed that night. He could've killed more if he'd gone to the underworld. But, if Chris stopped sensing him, he'd want to know what had happened, what was important enough for his brother to make such a dangerous trip alone. And Wyatt didn't think he could handle that kind of confrontation right now, not without letting something slip.

But it wasn't a problem. There were plenty of demons in the upper world. And Wyatt called them to him like a siren. It was easy, really. Mask most of his power, but let just enough leak through. Some demons were attracted to the image he was projecting. A pretty young witch with just enough magic to get their attention, but not powerful enough to be a real threat to them.

Wyatt orbed all over the city, from one night club to the next, dancing and drinking. Letting one demon after another catch his scent. Then, he'd wander out into the alley alone, like he was just too young and stupid to know better. They all followed him. One, or two, sometimes even three at a time. And they all regretted it.

Only one demon stood out from the rest. He was tall and lanky, almost too thin. His dark hair was a little too long, and green eyes sparkled from a youthful face.

He looked innocent. But there was nothing innocent about the way he looked at his prey.

"Hey," the demon said, giving Wyatt a suggestive smile. "What's your name?" Appreciative eyes lingering on the tight t-shirt that did little to hide the young witch's muscular chest.

"I'm Matthew," Wyatt said, making himself sound…interested.

The demon smiled suggestively. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Matthew. I'm Nathan."

Wyatt let himself be seduced. Let Nathan ply him with drinks. Let himself be pulled onto the dance floor, where the demon did nothing to hide his interest. Using the crowded dance floor as an excuse, Nathan pressed his body close to Wyatt's, hands wandering all over the younger man's chest, and waist, and hips. And Wyatt let him.

The demon didn't look like Chris. Not really. But his hair was the same, and his eyes were close. The lights were low in the club, and when Nathan turned his head a certain way…

"Let's go somewhere a little more private," the demon said, pressing his hips close to let Wyatt know exactly what he meant.

As Wyatt let himself be led towards the back of the club, he could feel the lust coming off of Nathan, like a tangible thing. It was probably a toss up which lust was greater. The lust to screw Wyatt into a wall, or the lust to kill him slow while he fed on his power.

Hell, he probably wanted to do all three at the same time.

As soon as they got into the alley, the demon grabbed Wyatt's arms, moved in for a kiss.

Planting a hand in the center of the demon's chest, Wyatt pushed him away.

"Hey. Don't get shy on me now, Matthew." Nathan's smile was coaxing, his voice persuasive. "We both know you want it."

"Actually, I want something else," Wyatt said. Then he said something that was pure Chris. "You should really learn more about the guys you pick up in bars, you know?"

Wyatt dropped his shields. And the demon gasped as it felt the full force of his power.

"By the way, my name isn't Matthew. It's Wyatt." Then, he smiled cold as ice. "Halliwell."

And Nathan's eyes grew wide with fear, the full magnitude of his fuck up sinking in in an instant.

Before the demon could shimmer or flame away, Wyatt struck.

Usually, Wyatt vanquished demons quick and clean. He got no pleasure out of making them suffer. All that mattered was banishing them, saving innocents, protecting his family.

But, tonight was different. Tonight, he felt like making someone suffer.

Nathan died painful and slow. Died screaming.

And Wyatt wondered what Debbie's screams would sound like.

 

* * *

 

That night, Wyatt lay in bed, trying to convince himself his demon-killing spree had gotten it all out of his system. That he wasn't angry anymore. At least, not angry enough to want to make Chris hurt the way Wyatt was hurting. Because he loved his brother and would never hurt Chris, no matter what he did.

Never.

But, somewhere deep inside, he knew it was a lie.

 

 

 

**THE END**


End file.
